


[Podfic] How Do You Catch a Storm and Pull It Down?

by MistbornHero



Category: Cosmere - Brandon Sanderson, Stormlight Archive - Brandon Sanderson
Genre: Adolin wants to hug everybody forever, F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kaladin is bad at feelings, M/M, Multi, Oathbringer spoilers, Podfic, Podfic Length: 30-45 Minutes, Post-Oathbringer, Threesome, minor safehand kink, negotiating polyamory
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 43
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27242809
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MistbornHero/pseuds/MistbornHero
Summary: It takes Shallan approximately two months after the wedding to realize that she is an idiot.In her defense, there is a minor apocalypse going on, and Adolin is very good at distracting her.Her realization comes in the form of watching Bridge Four train. This was suggested by Szeth as a way for her and the other Radiants to learn about Windrunners and their abilities, and she was very resistant indeed because she had turned over a new page that involved not ogling Kaladin, but about ten minutes into pointedly watching any of the other bridgemen who are not Kaladin, she realizes that Adolin has had no such compunctions and is very much ogling Kaladin.She almost laughs out loud.Written by liadan14
Relationships: Kaladin/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Adolin Kholin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin, Shallan Davar/Kaladin/Adolin Kholin
Kudos: 4





	[Podfic] How Do You Catch a Storm and Pull It Down?

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [How Do You Catch a Storm and Pull It Down?](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966704) by [liadan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14/pseuds/liadan14). 



> This is my second Kashadolin podfic, yes.  
> This is my first plot-y explicit fic, yes.
> 
> I'm not really keeping up with the previews for the next book but I saw there was something with the three of them together and so I peeked and it gave me _feelings_ so I decided to make a fandwork for them??

### Details

  * **Length:** 00:40:33 minutes
  * **File type:** MP3 (27 MB)



### Streaming & Hosting

  * On [Archive](https://archive.org/details/how-do-you-catch-astorm-and-pull-it-down)
  * On [Dropbox](https://www.dropbox.com/s/05yoyw6tdbzs2vh/Cosmere-HowDoYouCatchAStormAndPullItDown.mp3?dl=0)
  * On [Google Drive](https://drive.google.com/file/d/1UzzcDId1qcZgH6BXpJrCCdskNiqEsWgv/view?usp=sharing)



### Credits

  * **Text:**[ _How Do You Catch a Storm and Pull It Down?_](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16966704)
  * **Author:**[liadan14](https://archiveofourown.org/users/liadan14)
  * **Music:**[Daybreak - Snow Patrol](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Vug9vFr0Pqo)
  * **Reader:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)
  * **Cover artist:**[mistbornhero](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mistbornhero)



  


**Author's Note:**

> ... anyway, there's not enough Safehand Kink out there.


End file.
